


Cutting Light

by Kitsune (RoNask)



Series: Ghosts from the Basement [3]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Kitsune
Summary: A calling is answered.





	Cutting Light

His hand got his keys from his pockets as he made his way to his car. When he raised his gaze to the parking lot, Fox Mulder found something curious.  
There was another car in the desert parking lot, one other than his own, a vehicle that could have been parked anywhere but the driver had chosen to park right by his.  
There was someone inside and the person was watching him carefully through the side rearview mirror.  
Mulder realized he had stopped walking, then after taking a deep breath, he approached the car of his observer.  
“Get in,” the voice said before he got too close and there was a moment of hesitance before he complied.  
The voice had given enough of information to know there was no government conspiracy in which this particular person was involved with, at least, not that would benefit her.  
“Good evening, former Agent Mulder” her tone was calm as if she hadn’t disappeared, as if they had crossed paths in the basement like they used to do.  
“Good evening” he answered out of politeness. “I have to say I didn’t think I would see you again”  
“I could say the same about you” she replied.  
“I’m surprised you came”  
“You asked for my help in an unconventional manner, that line of communication has never been used by me, it made us curious”  
“So it is an us”  
She gave him a small smile but never turned to face him.   
“How did you know it wasn’t a trap?”  
“How did you know I wouldn’t kill you as soon as you got in the car?”  
“You’re a friend”  
She nodded satisfied with such answer, foolish as it could be. “After your message arrived I did my research. The FBI will not want my name back out there unless it means a victory for them, especially not after that end of the world stunt you pulled recently. What happened, former Agent Mulder?”  
“Is this how he talks?” he questioned. “Because you don’t sound like yourself, you sound different”  
“I should hope so, we spend a good deal of time together, the kind of thing marriage does to someone”  
Fox noticed the ring on her finger.  
“I’m surprised I feel no hint of Scully on you, other than the scent, of course”  
He caressed the ring on his own finger. “I guess we are just too similar or you met us too late”  
“I’ll believe the latter. It took you long enough, I’m glad you two finally worked it out”  
“Yeah…”  
“Why am I here, Mulder?”  
A moment and he observed the world outside the car. “We lost our son and we lost friends… I want to do this right, I want us to start over, for real this time”  
“Is Scully pregnant?”  
Mulder faced her but didn’t answer right away. “Why?”  
“You’ve been through hell before, both of you, and you still kept on serving the FBI, something big must have changed other than a loss”  
“She is pregnant”  
The woman once known as Starling smiled a little before she looked down to her lap. “You’re going to need to be extra careful”  
“I’m aware”  
“Is it the first trimester?”  
“Yes”  
“You should wait a little, I’ll work on something for the two of you but you should wait”  
Mulder sensed something and frowned.  
“Miscarriage, a couple of years ago” was all Clarice said.  
“I’m sorry to hear”  
“Thank you”  
They were quiet, watching the world outside. “Ever thought of coming back?” he finally asked.  
“Once or twice, never something over a passing thought. I don’t regret my decision and I did wish you could have left the FBI sooner”  
“We couldn’t, we had things to do”  
Clarice nodded accepting his words, aware that she had her own waiting period before freedom. “I’ll figure something out, you’ll have what you need, no one will find you if you’re careful”  
“What should I do?”  
“Wait and take care of her, do be careful yourself. And be prepared, for anything”  
“Is this how you live?”  
“We are safe and careful but also ready”  
“... Does he know where you are?”  
“Yes, he was the one who saw your message. You don’t have to worry, if that is what you’re thinking about, as long as you don’t betray us, there is nothing to be afraid of”  
“I guess we are fine then”  
Clarice agreed, she took something from the glove compartment, a toy. A pair of stuffed lambs.  
“You came prepared,” he said  
“I did my digging. How have you found the letter?”  
“No one was hiding it” Mulder considered something in his mind but didn’t voice his thoughts. He took the stuffed animals. “Do you know something I don’t?”  
“I’m just being careful, I didn’t know if it was a boy or a girl, or both”  
Fox observed the two toys.  
“I figured foxes would be a bad joke”  
He chuckled. “Let’s not get into it”  
She smiled and watched as he opened the door. “Thank you,” he said before getting out of the car. “Thank you for everything”  
“You’re welcome, Mulder. Take care”  
“You too”  
He walked to his car and saw her car leave and disappear into the darkness before he got himself ready to go.  
Mulder drove back home with a couple of lambs on the shotgun seat, relief on his chest and a plan in his mind.


End file.
